


Karen Versus Sabrina

by Saphira1001 (ThatCunningSlytherin)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Elite Four, Gen, Gym Leader, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/Saphira1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mistress of the Dark and the Master of Psychic Pokemon battle it out in the match of the century.  Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karen Versus Sabrina

As different as the Sun and the moon were these two trainers who now stood across from each other on the battle field.  The terms were simple, a three on three battle, no substitutions and a 5 minute time limit.

Begin!

Karen the Mistress of the dark and Sabrina the master of Psychic Pokemon sent out their Pokemon.

In a beam of red light Karen sent out her Murkrow the Pokemon spread its black wings and flapped them a few times threateningly.  Showing no emotion on her face Sabrina responded by psychically sending a Pokeball onto the field and released her Jynx; the Pokemon blew a few kisses into the air and gave a flirtatious wink toward Murkrow.

“Murkrow use Faint Attack!” shouted Karen “and show them your power!”

The black bird flew up into the air and began to swoop down upon its opponent giving an almighty “CAW”

“Reflect” said Sabrina in a monotone voice.

The Human Shaped Pokemon moved its purple hands creating a barrier between itself and the attacking Pokemon.  As Murkrow dived down it collided with the reflect, the glass like barrier shattered and Murkows attack hit home, but its power was weaker by the effort it took to break down the Reflect attack.

“Jynx Blizzard.” said Sabrina calmly

The Ice and Psychic Pokemon took a deep breath and launched a stream of harsh snow toward the Darkness Pokemon.

“Murkrow use Substitute!” shouted Karen passionately

As the Blizzard attack approached Murkrow an odd looking creature appeared in front of the Murkrow taking the attack but it faded away and some of the ice hit Murkrow causing the flying and Dark pokemon to stagger in the air.

“Murkrow use Shadow Ball!” shouted Karen

“Jynx Ice Beam.” Sabrina commanded

The ball of dark energy avoided the beam of ice and hit home knocking the Jynx backwards while at the same time the Ice beam attack hit the Murkrow.  The Murkrow fell to the ground, fainted.

Karen recalled her unconscious Pokemon.

“That wouldn’t be a smile I see Sabrina?” taunted Karen “Maybe you are not as emotionless as you try to convince others you are.”

“Or perhaps you are as ignorant as my visions have told me.” said Sabrina “Your Pokemon to be as weak as your spirit is.”

Karen scowled “We shall see, and I will prove to you the power of my Dark type Pokemon!”

“Enough words stop wasting time and send out your next Pokemon.” said Sabrina

“As you wish,” said Karen “Go Houndoom!”

As she said the words she threw an Ultra Ball on the ground and released the Dark Pokemon who growled and released a small ball of flame from its mouth toward the ground.

“Houndoom use Inferno!” Shouted Karen

Houndoom took a deep lung expanding breath, held it for a moment and then released an explosion of fire that hit Jynx head on and caused the Pokemon to faint.

Sabrina simply held up her Jynx’s Pokeball and recalled her fainted Pokemon.

“Why didn’t you even try to protect your Jynx?” Karen asked suspiciously

“My Jynx was at a double disadvantage to your Pokemon there was no point in delaying the inevitable.” said Sabrina as though it should have been obvious.

Karen sighed “Oh Sabrina if you continue thinking that way you will never be able to advance as a trainer.”

Sabrina paused and if someone who didn’t know her had seen the movement, or rather the lack of it, one might have thought that she was taking Karen’s words to heart, but that, of course would be a silly thought.

“Alakazam it is time.” said Sabrina her expression hardening again.

As the Pokemon emerged from its container the Alakazam steadied its stance as raised its spoons in a defensive position.

“Hmm another Psychic Pokemon,” said Karen “pity this battle couldn’t have lasted longer.  Houndoom use Crunch!”

The black dog launched itself foreword jaws open wide as it approached the Psi Pokemon.

“Attract.” said Sabrina calmly

The Alakazam twirled around elegantly, brought a hand to her lips and blew a kiss towards the Houndoom.  The set of lips hit home and the male Pokemon fell in love with the ALakazam.

“No Houndoom!” Karen shouted

The Houndoom stopped its crunch attack and instead began to ogle at the Alakazam like it was the Belle of the ball. 

“Alakazam Focus Blast.” Sabrina said

The Alakazam crossed its spoons closed its eyes and began to focus on the energy inside itself creating a ball of energy at the point where the two spoons crossed each other.

“Houndoom use Shadow Ball!” shouted Karen

The Ball of Dark energy was launched just as the beam of white light was shot from Alakazam.  The two forces collided creating a beautiful display of light and dark but like all beautiful things it was dangerous.  The explosion of this collision extended through the battle field with nothing visible but smoke.  As the smoke cleared it was revealed that BOTH Pokemon had fainted.

“Houndoom return.” said Karen “You did well my friend take a good rest.”

Silently Sabrina also returned her Pokemon.

Both trainers had one Pokemon remaining who would they choose?

“Go Umbreon!”

“Go Espeon.”

Both trainers sent out their eeveelutions at the same time; the final showdown between dark and psychic Pokemon was beginning.

“Umbreon Swift!” Karen shouted passionately

“Espeon Swift.” Sabrina said calmly.

Stars shot from both Pokemon’s jaws and collided in the center of the field; they were evenly matched.

“Umbreon Iron tail!”

“Espeon Iron tail.”

The two Pokemon launched themselves at each other tails glowing metallically.  They jumped up into the air and rolled upside down tails colliding creating a mini explosion.  Both Pokemon were thrown back to the ground but both also landed elegantly on their feet.

“Espeon used echoed voice.”

“Umbreon Shadow Ball!”

Espeon took a deep breath and released a group of large echoing sound waves just as Umbreon built up and released a ball of dark ghostly energy.  The Shadow Ball attack made it to the center of the sound waves before it expanded and shifted before finally exploding.  The explosion shook the stadium filling it once again with smoke.  A large buzz filled the arena, the five minutes were up.  As the smoke cleared it was revealed that both Pokemon were still standing.  Two Nurse Joys entered the field and examined the Pokemon to see how much health remained.

After they finished their examination both Pokemon returned to their trainers, Karen bent down and began scratching under her Umbreon’s chin praising the Pokemon’s work in the battle.  While Espeon just sat down, back straight, next to Sabrina who had her arms crossed and was staring out into the psychic realm, trying to discover the winner before it was announced.

The two Nurse Joy’s had finished their discussions and brought a piece of paper over to the referee who looked at the piece of paper and then nodded to the two nurses who then walked away.  The referee walked to the middle of the field, looked at both trainers and then said:

“The winner is!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfiction page I admin "The Dark Type"


End file.
